The present invention relates to a colloid solution for preparing a medicinal suspension with a very low viscosity, and also relates to a suspension including a colloid solution as a suspension medium.
Oral liquid medicines have greatly improved in taste and smell so as to be easily administered. Thus, there is even fear that children, on their own, might overindulge in the liquid medicine. An example of these liquid medicines is suspended medicinal syrup. This syrup has some advantages, for example, a slightly soluble medicine can be prescribed as a liquid.
The prior art medicinal suspensions, however, have a problem of balance between fluidity and suspensibility, which are properties contrary to each other. If the priority is attached to suspensibility, the poor fluidity of the suspension causes its handling to be difficult in measure or administer. On the other hand, if the importance is given to fluidity, insoluble or slightly soluble particles in the suspension are sedimented as a pasty cake. Namely, the suspensibility deteriorates to prevent the required amounts for administration from being measured accurately.